


The effects of kallocain (Russian version)

by Mallorn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Interrogation, Krennic lives, Tarkin is a very unpleasant gentleman, implied Tarkrennic, kind of sex pollen but it's a drug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallorn/pseuds/Mallorn
Summary: Как убедить упрямую принцессу открыть расположение повстанческой базы? У гранд-моффа Таркина есть свои собственные тайны, но он предпочитает науку насилию и перекладывает всю грязную работу на директора Кренника.





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Curiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509935) by [Mallorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallorn/pseuds/Mallorn). 



> В этом фанфике содержатся сексуальные отношения с сомнительным согласием - больше деталей в примечаниях в конце фанфика.
> 
> Название вещества - “каллокаин” - взято из романа-антиутопии моей соотечественницы Карин Бойе, написанного в 1941 году. В её романе это сыворотка правды, которая используется для контроля за гражданами в тоталитарном государстве. Кроме самого названия препарата, никакой связи между фанфиком и книгой нет. Также: если Таркин в образе безумного учёного хотя бы немного вас заинтересовал, советую посмотреть фильмы про Франкенштейна с Питером Кушингом.
> 
> Моя огромная благодарность teawithshakespeare за проверку моих предлогов и правописания.
> 
> Огромное спасибо YsanneIsard за прекрасный перевод! (Да, я горворю по-русски, но мой знания никак не хватают, чтобы перевести произведение литературы, хотя бы очень простое!)

Наконец-то она у них в руках. Сенатор Лея Органа. Эта хрупкая барышня, эта угроза абсолютному порядку.  
  
Таркин наблюдает за её поимкой на мониторе. С её ангельским лицом, воодушевлением и острым умом — ей подобные приносят надежду в умирающие учреждения, такие как Сенат. Но теперь всё кончено. Вейдер сел ей на хвост ещё с того происшествия на Лотале, его поразительная интуиция никогда не подводила в её поисках. Теперь её словили на горячем, посреди проводимой повстанцами операции. И, если бы этого было недостаточно, всё ещё владеющую похищенными планами его идеального оружия. Всё ещё угрожающую его триумфу и окончательной победе Империи.  
  
Юная принцесса умна — тем больше причин полагать, что она убедила других в своих взглядах. Вполне вероятно, что повстанческая зараза уже пустила корни в остальных представителях королевского дома, возможно, даже среди всей альдераанской знати. Тем важнее погасить этот очаг, пока он не распространился дальше. Наконец-то в его власти сделать это.  
  
Или, быть может, эффективнее будет подрезать ей крылышки, посадить на поводок и отправить назад с посланием? Любой способ будет неплохой демонстрацией; с окончательным выбором можно повременить. Сначала Вейдер проведёт с ней небольшую беседу. С нужной мотивацией она может рассказать очень много. Расположение базы повстанцев, например — её разрушение станет заслуженным возмездием за Скариф.  
  
Таркин уже принял решение. Очень скоро он узнает, есть ли основание у гордых заявлений Кренника о мощи станции. Расчёты — это одно, он мало доверяет инженерам и бухгалтерам. Ему нужны доказательства.  
  
В этот раз методы Вейдера оказались бесполезными, а пленница слишком ценной, чтобы применить к ней полный репертуар. Таркин, пожалуй, даже слегка доволен — он уже давно не занимался допросами лично. Это ведь ещё и возможность для исследования — хотя оно точно не будет таким же приятным, как с ним. На мгновение он позволяет воспоминаниям промелькнуть в его воображении — глаза, рот, веснушки на плечах…  
  
Это нужно прекратить. Органа будет заменой, как и все остальные, и довольно неплохой. На плотском уровне она его удовлетворит. Этого будет достаточно. Он нащупывает в кармане ампулу, которую постоянно носит со времени встречи с директором.  
  
Через час он обращает внимание на допросную. Сенатор Органа бессильно свисает, удерживаемая в кресле фиксаторами за плечи, запястья и лодыжки, но пока он наблюдает, она приподнимает голову, которая опять склоняется то в одну, то в другую сторону. Она разминает пальцы и вытягивает шею. Её глаза закрыты скорее от скуки, чем от изнеможения. Он улыбается. Это изменится, и очень скоро.  
  
Проходя через мостик, он сдерживает довольный смешок, наблюдая, как все вытягиваются по стойке смирно. Все, кроме одного. Директор Кренник реагирует на его появление тем, что заступает дорогу и предлагает разобраться с арестованной. Выражение лица директора поистине смертоносное, можно подумать, эта девица нанесла ему личное оскорбление.  
  
— Не сейчас, директор, — говорит Таркин и грубо задевает его плечо, проходя мимо. Сейчас не время испытывать его терпение. Больше не будет провальных попыток.  
  
Принцесса едва приподнимает голову при свисте закрывающейся за ним двери. Она разглядывает его с настороженностью и пассивной агрессией. Воплощённый вызов — так жаль, что она слишком молода, чтобы представлять для него интерес. Она — желанный способ отвлечься от воспоминаний, постоянно мучающих его, воспоминаний о том, что он вкусил, но никогда не изведает снова, если только не…  
  
Он прерывает эти бесплодные мысли и сильнее стискивает руки за спиной; он не нуждается в сожалениях.  
  
— Принцесса, — он вежливо кивает ей, — примите мои извинения, если с вами не обращались согласно стандартам, к которым вы привыкли за время дипломатических миссий.  
  
Она явно не ожидала услышать подобное. Как интересно. Она недолго выглядит удивлённой, быстро возвращая боевой настрой.  
  
— Гранд-мофф, — воинственно произносит она, — итак, вы признаёте, что обошлись со мной несправедливо.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — ах, какое же это удовольствие, — вы больше не дипломат, принцесса. Вы — преступница.  
  
Она принимает это известие не со спокойствием, ожидаемым от представителя дипломатического корпуса, но с гневом. Её руки трясутся в оковах, костяшки сжатых кулаков побелели.  
  
— Докажите это!  
  
— О, за этим дело не станет. Я займусь этим, и гораздо эффективнее лорда Вейдера.  
  
Он снимает китель, вешая на спинку стула. Её глаза следят за ним, чуточку расширяясь, когда он начинает закатывать рукава. Он делает всё нарочито медленно. Вытянуть руки в стороны, согнуть пальцы, полюбоваться своим кулаком. Долго ждать её реакции не приходится.  
  
— Я не боюсь боли!  
  
— Мы скоро узнаем об этом, — он делает шаг в её сторону. — Принцесса, что вам известно о каллокаине?  
  
— Это какая-то новая мерзость из вашей лаборатории?  
  
— Это новейшее достижение науки в сфере допросов.  
  
— Разработанное, конечно, с целью страдания ваших жертв. Мне всё равно. — Она поднимает свою прекрасную головку выверенным жестом, полным высокомерия. Ему будет так приятно сокрушить это высокомерие.  
  
— Ваши слова ранят меня, принцесса. Мне казалось, вы одобрите снижение потребности в насилии.  
  
— Мне достаточно смотреть на вас, чтобы испытывать невыносимую боль. Такую же, я уверена, какую приносит это гнусное вещество.  
  
Он улыбается ядовитым словам, полным юношеского пыла.  
  
— Напротив, сенатор. Его эффекты описываются как невероятно приятные для подопытного — при адекватной сопутствующей стимуляции. Без подобной стимуляции оно в самом деле вызывает неприятные ощущения, порой, к сожалению, приводящие к смерти.  
  
— Плевать я хотела на ваши нечестивые методы. Чудовище!  
  
— Моя дорогая принцесса, вы не в том положении, чтобы избежать этого. Каллокаин усиливает сенсорные сигналы и, в качестве побочного действия, снижает торможение. Полный спектр его действия ещё до конца не изучен. Вы предоставите важные данные. Империя благодарна вам за вашу помощь.  
  
— Сенат потребует за это вашу голову, Таркин!  
  
— Я так не думаю. Сенат — беспомощное сборище дураков и мечтателей. Наша демократия не продержалась бы и минуты, если бы мы не сдерживали повстанческую заразу. Итак, приступим?  
  
По взмаху его руки дроид-дознаватель активируется и спускается с потолка. Она кричит и бьётся в фиксаторах, естественно, без какого-либо результата. Оба наблюдают, как игла прокалывает кожу на её предплечье, не оставляя следа от укола — если не считать выступивший на лбу пот.  
  
— Совсем не больно, правда? — с притворным сочувствием спрашивает он. — Пройдёт некоторое время до проявления эффектов.  
  
— А потом? Что вы сделали со мной? — она срывается на панический визг.  
  
— Разве вы не слушали? Вам нечего бояться. Просто расслабьтесь…  
  
Она вздрагивает, когда он подносит руку, и кривит губы в отвращении, когда он проводит кончиками пальцев по её обнажённому предплечью. Он повторяет движение, и волоски на руке становятся дыбом. Он прикасается к другой руке с тем же результатом.  
  
— Гнусная тварь! Оставь меня в покое!  
  
Он заходит ей за спину. Нежно, будто любовник, он гладит её по волосам, затем нагибается, целуя шею ниже затылка. Она вздрагивает, но не издаёт ни звука. Его пальцы обрисовывают контур её нежных ушек, одного за другим. Он скользит по её рукам вниз, белая ткань такая гладкая на ощупь. Останавливается, чтобы сдвинуть один из рукавов вверх. Глаза принцессы прикованы к его большому пальцу, легчайшее прикосновение исторгает из неё очаровательные звуки. Он прикасается вторым пальцем и ещё немного поглаживает, прежде чем остановиться.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчет она, затаив дыхание, — пожалуйста, ещё.  
  
— Чуть позже, — он держит пальцы соблазнительно близко к её коже. Она перенапрягает мышцы, пытаясь дотянуться рукой. — Сначала вы сообщите мне, где находится база повстанцев.  
  
— Никогда.  
  
Итак, она всё ещё владеет собой. Но лишь через полминуты она начинает стонать.  
  
— Просто назовите мне место, — у него шёлковый голос. — Это же так просто. Нет нужды в этих страданиях, — он кладёт ей ладонь на щеку — обещание большего, если она будет сотрудничать.  
  
— Я… Я не могу! — она встревожена, и он гладит её по плечам. Этого достаточно, чтобы расслабить её — на минуту-две — пока дискомфорт не возвращается.  
  
Когда он скользит руками по её груди, она трётся щекой об его руку, словно котёнок. Её грудь жаждет прикосновений, соски оттопыривают ткань ещё до того, как он проводит по ним ладонями. Её рот полуоткрыт, а вздохи определённо отвлекают. Будь он помоложе, он бы без колебаний прижался к этим губам своими — в данной ситуации он считает подобный ход контрпродуктивным. Он предпочитает оставаться позади неё, невидимый, не считая рук, играющих с ней. Она восхитительно дрожит, её грудь вздымается, прижимаясь к нему.  
  
Одной рукой он ведёт вниз по её животу, частично ожидая протеста. Протеста нет, но её дыхание всё тяжелее. Она закрывает глаза с блаженным выражением на лице.  
  
Не отрывая пальцев, он подтягивает свободной рукой свой стул и садится рядом. Одна ладонь лежит на её бедре. Другой он задирает платье. Так много ткани, такой мягкой и белой, и он может делать с ней всё, что хочет. Он сжимает пригоршню ткани в кулак, тут же быстро разжимает пальцы. Ткань принимает изначальную форму и гладкость. Так же, как… Нет.  
  
Её бедро невообразимо мягкое. Щиколотки удерживаются фиксаторами, но бёдрами она может двигать свободно — что она и делает, раздвигая их при легчайшем нажиме. Пропуская его, даже воодушевляя стонами. Пытливые пальцы достигают средоточия и начинают нежно поглаживать. Она такая мокрая, а от звуков, которые она издаёт при движениях пальцев, у него самого вырывается стон. У него не было женщины очень давно.  
  
— База повстанцев, — произносит он. — Где она?  
  
Она отвечает невнятным бормотанием. Требуется усилие, чтобы убрать пальцы. О эта почти забытая сладость — но в то же время, он уже перешёл границы того, что собирался сделать с ней. Что плохого в том, чтобы зайти ещё дальше, со столь добровольным участником?  
  
— Где она? — хриплый шёпот.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — она всхлипывает, — пожалуйста… мне нужно…  
  
Он резко вводит в неё пальцы. Ему стыдно, что он едва не потерял контроль, но её очень громкое одобрение заставляет его повторить движение. И ещё раз. Пока не стало слишком поздно, он берёт себя в руки и переключается на лёгкие касания клитора подушечкой пальца. Она дёргается, будто не в силах решить, прижиматься к нему или уклоняться. Он помогает принять решение, и когда она вскрикивает, на его губах расцветает ухмылка.  
  
После краткой передышки он вновь заходит ей за спину, двигаясь быстро, хоть и несколько скованно. Прикосновения больших пальцев к соскам невесомы. Он прижимается губами к её шее, внимательно наблюдая, и в правильное время снова нажимает на чувствительную точку между ног, приближая губы к её уху.  
  
— Где она? Где?  
  
Он начинает убирать руки, и в этот раз она не колеблется.  
  
— Дантуин, — произносит она, — На Дантуине. База там! Я клянусь в этом!  
  
Выругавшись, он поднимается и, повернувшись к ней спиной, быстро идёт к двери.  
  
— Не уходите! Не оставляйте меня здесь! Пожалуйста! Я дала вам то, что вы хотели! Я рассказала!  
  
Он приосанивается и поднимает голову выше, оставляя рыдающую девушку и временно игнорируя болезненно тесные брюки. Иногда приходится чем-то жертвовать.


	2. Конец

Когда Таркин возвращается на мостик, жаждущий новостей Кренник всё ещё там — в кои веки он похож на подчинённого в ожидании приказа. С огромным удовольствием Таркин озвучивает приказ.  
  
— Положите конец её страданиям.  
  
Директор «Передовых оружейных исследований» кивает. Проклятый кивок, как будто его модный титул имеет хоть какой-то реальный вес, сравнимый с гранд-моффовским. В манерах Кренника нет даже намёка на почтение, никакого «да, сэр» или «будет исполнено, губернатор». Когда-то эта наглость будет стоить ему жизни. До тех пор, с неохотой замечает Таркин, директор весьма занимателен. Влюблённый взгляд, которым он одаривает свой пошлый бластер DT-29 — это, право, непристойно! То, как он ласкает бластер перчаткой, прежде чем вернуть в кобуру, ещё более непристойно. Прямо-таки жаль лишать его удовольствия.  
  
— Не так быстро, Кренник, — он грозит пальцем. — Нет нужды в подобной радикальности. Используйте своё… воображение. — Он смотрит мужчине в лицо, пока тот не отворачивается. Тогда он продолжает, будто объяснение — это награда за благоразумное поведение. — Мне понадобится свидетель в адекватном состоянии для завтрашней демонстрации.  
  
Надутые в обиде губы Кренника растягивает зловещая улыбка. Таркин не может выбрать, какое из тысячи лиц директора ему больше всего нравится. Эта мысль — абсолютная ложь. Но он не должен.  
  
Когда директор со своим дурацким плащом покидают мостик, Таркин перемещается в свою командную рубку. Сенатор Органа действительно слишком молода для него, а вот директор Кренник — нет. Опускаясь в кресло перед мониторами, он уже поглаживает себя поверх брюк.  
  
Он ухмыляется, наблюдая за тем, как стремительно директор врывается в комнату — плащ развевается, бластер высоко поднят. Внезапно он замирает. Отсутствие реакции у принцессы настораживает. Она ведь не пробыла в сенсорной депривации достаточно долго, чтобы потерять сознание? Подобная ошибка в расчётах для него непростительна. Он вновь нащупывает ампулу, медленно поглаживая пах другой рукой.  
  
Следующая сцена заставляет его изумлённо вытаращиться на экран.  
  
***  
  
Лея едва замечает происходящее вокруг. Входит фигура в белом, наверняка офицер ИСБ. Кажется, он размахивает оружием, но её ощущения уже слишком неприятны, чтобы это её заботило. Он что-то кричит, и затем… она судорожно зажмуривается от нахлынувшей боли, ей мерещатся вспышки белого жара, они терзают её…  
  
Внезапно вокруг разливается мягкое, умиротворяющее блаженство. Она смутно что-то ощущает, что-то между её разведённых бёдер. Мужчина стоит на коленях на полу, у него русые с проседью волосы и глаза более синие, чем водопады её родной планеты. Его рот полуоткрыт, на губах блестит — не может быть! — и зудящая внутри неё боль исчезает. Её пронизывает судорога послабее, и теперь она видит, чем он занимался. Он высовывает язык и проводит широким мазком по её щели. Облегчение приходит немедленно. Мужчина улыбается с гордым выражением лица, как школьник, ожидающий похвалы за отличную работу. Затянутая в перчатку рука прикрывает её бёдра подолом платья.  
  
— Спасибо, — её голос хриплый от рыданий, — спасибо вам огромное, вы даже не представляете… — но он представляет, разве не так? Он же один из них.  
  
Мужчина встаёт и отступает на пару шагов, расправляя плечи, будто позируя. Она замирает, узнавая его.  
  
— Директор Кренник.  
  
— Он самый.  
  
— О вас говорят в Сенате, — не самая изящная фраза, но ей нужно переключить своё внимание с вновь появившейся пульсации между ног. Формально директор не враг ей, и он очень привлекателен.  
  
— В Сенате? — мужчина поправляет волосы, прихорашиваясь. — И что же в Сенате говорят о моих достижениях? — он вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, после чего прикусывает палец. Теперь не только препарат заставляет её дрожать.  
  
— Они говорят, что вы — архитектор этого… этой… — она не может заставить себя произнести это ужасное название.  
  
— Всё верно. ЗС-1 — моё творение. Это колоссальное оружие принесёт мир всей галактике.  
  
— Эта мерзость не имеет права на существование!  
  
Кровь приливает к его лицу.  
  
— Повстанческое отродье, — шипит он.  
  
— Пустые об-ви-не-нни-я! — её охватывает очередная судорога, и после недолгих колебаний он опускается, заводя руку под платье. Теперь ещё более абсурдно то, что именно он — источник её благосостояния.  
  
— Директор, — быстро произносит она дипломатическим тоном, — примите мои извинения. Благодарю вас ещё раз. Может быть, если вы освободите меня, я смогу сама справиться с последующими неурядицами.  
  
Ему приятны эти слова. Он наклоняет голову, держа палец на подбородке:  
  
— Я мог бы освободить вашу руку, например. Вы же не расцарапаете мне лицо, если я сделаю это?  
  
Она энергично машет головой, чувствуя, что её щёки горят.  
  
Он освобождает обе руки и тактично отворачивается, пока она занята своей проблемой.  
  
— Не помогает, — восклицает она, и он поворачивается к ней, — почему это не помогает?  
  
— Вы предварительно ожидаете своих прикосновений, — отвечает он, — а результат самоудовлетворения по качеству намного ниже того, что можно достичь с партнёром.  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
В этот раз всё совсем по-другому. Зарыться руками в его волосы удивительно приятно. Они густые, гладкие, и он одобрительно стонет, когда она тянет за них. Она вздыхает.  
  
— Директор. Боюсь, что я вынуждена просить вас о содействии, пока это состояние не пройдёт.  
  
Она добавляет, разглядывая его:  
  
— Вы знаете, как это работает.  
  
Он краснеет и едва заметно вздрагивает.  
  
— Кто? Я? — его неуверенная улыбка не отменяет ощущения, что он знаком с препаратом гораздо ближе, чем хотел бы. Может быть, это его обязанность — заботиться о том, чтобы подопытные выживали. Другой вариант даже рассматривать не хочется, пусть репутация Таркина как абсолютно беспощадного человека вполне заслужена.  
  
— Сколько времени до прекращения действия препарата?  
  
— Как минимум пара часов, возможно, вся ночь.  
  
Она морщится. На всё это нет времени. Планы станции сейчас в достаточной безопасности, но нельзя полностью полагаться на дроида, даже такого верного, как Р2Д2. Альянсу нужны эти данные, и нужны в ближайшее время. Она должна сбежать, но пока действует препарат, от неё никакого толку. Ещё несколько часов — и препарат покинет её организм. До этого нужно сделать ставку на завоевание доверия Кренника и его помощь. Пусть у них разные политические взгляды, у него, по крайней мере, хорошие манеры. А ещё он намного привлекательнее, чем полагается в его возрасте.  
  
— Неужели нет способа ускорить это?  
  
Он ухмыляется. Эта раздражающая улыбочка, сочетаясь с взглядом синих глаз, делает его совершенно неотразимым.  
  
— Скажите мне. Я дам вам всё, что угодно, только не теряйте времени.  
  
— Как насчёт правды?  
  
— Правды о чём? Я уже рассказала ему. Таркину, — её вновь охватывает судорога, в этот раз несколько иная. Это достаточно неприятно, но уже не та калечащая боль. Она почти может это перетерпеть, почти, да… нет… пожалуйста… Её фразы переходят в рыдания, пока он не обнимает её вновь, поглаживая везде. — Спасибо, — говорит она, поправляя одежду.  
  
— Секс, — заявляет он.  
  
Она рассматривает его. Ей никогда не приходило в голову, что когда-то придётся использовать своё тело ради Повстанческого альянса, но она готова сделать всё необходимое. Ради их дела. Да и разве он уже не познакомился с её телом так близко, как только можно? — осознание этого факта должно бы обеспокоить её, а не вызвать мысли о том, как он выглядит под формой. Как его обнажённые руки прикоснутся к её коже, как его рот…  
  
— С ним препарат быстрее будет выведен из вашего организма, — продолжает он. — Лучше всего совокупление с проникновением, особенно если при этом происходит обмен жидкостями. — Он разглядывает свои ногти, как будто это обсуждение совершенно его не смущает, или же просто притворяется ради неё. Это очень мило.  
  
Она решается.  
  
— Я хочу это, — заявляет она, на мгновение отвлекаясь от мыслей о своём задании.  
  
— Вы хотите этого, сенатор Органа? В таком случае, могу ли я предложить вам свою помощь? — он кланяется, как при приглашении на танец, и его голос звучит, будто они на корусантском правительственном приёме.  
  
— Не будете ли вы так любезны, чтобы… — она бросает взгляды по сторонам; то, что она собирается сказать, прозвучит в этом пустой комнате смешно, но она не может подобрать другое выражение, которое не заставит чувствовать себя неловко. Она смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — Пожалуйста, уложите меня в кровать.  
  
Если просьба его удивляет, он этого не показывает. Наоборот, он сияет.  
  
— С радостью, — отвечает он, — правда, есть некоторые проблемы с логистикой.  
  
— Вы можете освободить мои ноги, — быстро предлагает она, — я не сбегу, обещаю. Кроме того, далеко я и не смогу убежать. — Она печально улыбается. Всё так и есть. А если дозу рассчитали неправильно, она даже может умереть, так и не вернувшись в нормальное состояние.  
  
— Это помещение достаточно защищено, — говорит он. — Но дать вам чуточку свободы в самом деле весьма соблазнительно. — Его глаза загораются, как у хищника. Не слишком ли близко его рука к этому огромному бластеру? И с какой целью он пришёл сюда? Она не позволит ему трахнуть её, если он застрелит её после.  
  
— Таркин послал вас убить меня, — произносит она с ледяным спокойствием.  
Это утверждение застаёт его врасплох.  
  
— Ну что вы! Стал бы я утруждать себя и вылизывать вас, если бы я собирался… вы делаете мне больно, сенатор.  
  
— Я сделала всё, что он просил, и он оставил меня. Он хочет, чтобы я умерла.  
  
Кренник посмеивается. Здесь нет ничего смешного!  
  
— Поверьте, если бы гранд-мофф этого хотел, я бы ничего не мог поделать, — он кривится, будто от неприятного воспоминания.  
  
— Так зачем вы здесь, директор? В целях благотворительности? Или это какой-то извращённый научный эксперимент?  
  
— Мне было приказано прекратить ваши страдания, — говорит он. От его хорошего настроения не осталось следа. — Этого можно достичь разными способами.  
  
Он освобождает её щиколотки, весьма грубо, стоило бы лягнуть его в пах, но она не в силах сделать это. Она пытается встать, но падает в его объятия.  
  
— Осторожно, принцесса, — он улыбается её беспомощности, гладит по волосам. Рука, поддерживающая её за спину, такая тёплая и сильная, что хочется заплакать. Препарат снова даёт о себе знать, и она хватается за его одежду, цепляясь изо всех сил.  
  
— Опять? — его вопрос излишний.  
  
— В кровать, — стонет она, — пожалуйста, сейчас. — Она сводит бёдра вместе, но это ничего не даёт, пока он не заводит руку между ними. Так чудесно и слишком мало. Она начинает рыдать, неужели это никогда не закончится?  
  
И вот её обнимают, её несут и, хотя к её интимным местам не прикасаются, телесного контакта достаточно, чтобы удерживать боль на расстоянии. Дверь отъезжает в сторону. Снаружи обычный серый коридор, штурмовики у каждой двери. Слева от них открывается дверь.  
  
— Это лучшее, что я могу предложить в данных обстоятельствах, — говорит он. Помещение — явно такая же камера заключения, но вдоль правой стены идут обитые нары.  
  
Он усаживает её и садится рядом. Его китель почти одного цвета с её платьем. Она протягивает руку, и он поглаживает большим пальцем тыльную часть её кисти, переворачивает, проводит по линиям на ладони. Его голова так близко, они почти соприкасаются.  
  
Она улыбается. Она принадлежит ему в этот миг, здесь, сейчас. Это не только пульсация между ног и пылающая кожа. Ещё есть трепет в сердце, и прилив у неё в животе из-за того, какой она чувствует себя с ним. Драгоценной. Желанной. Принимаемой.  
  
— Пожалуйста, поцелуйте меня, — говорит она, тут же задумываясь, не пожалеет ли потом об этом. Она ненавидит всё, что он олицетворяет, и знает, что утром возненавидит и его тоже. Но не сейчас. — Помогите мне притвориться.  
  
— Нет нужды притворяться. Это настоящее. Желание, которое вы чувствуете — ваше собственное.  
  
Она хочет ему верить. Эти глаза не могут лгать, и даже если так — она отрекается от правды. Его губы такие тёплые, такие зовущие.  
  
Она целует его.  
  
Он не сразу отвечает на поцелуй, но когда он это делает — она не испытывала ничего подобного раньше. Он решительный, и мягкий, и тёплый, и стоит ей подумать, что она изучила его, он что-то делает языком, и она оказывается в исходной точке. Охват его ладоней восхитительно велик. Дотянуться до него руками непросто, но она проворна. Даже с учётом плаща как дополнительного препятствия, она снимает с него китель до окончания поцелуя.  
  
Он встаёт — она думает, чтобы стянуть ботинки — но вместо этого делает пару шагов к двери и поворачивается к ней.  
  
— Вернись в кровать, — томно протягивает она. Платье приспускается с плеча, на случай, если ему нужна дополнительная мотивация. Покалывание между ног вновь усиливается. Она его хочет. Сейчас.  
  
— Непременно, — говорит он со странным выражением лица. От него исходит торжествующая злоба. — Но сперва вы будете страдать. Вы пытались уничтожить всё, над чем я работал ещё до того, как вы родились.  
  
Этого не может быть. Она цепенеет, слишком поражённая, чтобы попытаться задержать его. Такое странное чувство, ненавидеть кого-то, на кого ты полагаешься ради выживания.  
  
***  
  
Она не умирает. Она. Не. Умирает.  
  
Почему-то этот факт даже важнее, чем боль. Почему-то у неё получается укутаться в мысли, будто в защитное поле, отделяющее её от её терзаемого тела.  
  
Возвращение директора Кренника нарушает её концентрацию; щит расколот, и желание вспыхивает снова. Эта слепяще-белая потребность сжигает её, и она ползёт к нему на коленях. Она прикасается к выпуклости его брюк.  
  
— Впечатлены? — тщеславно спрашивает он.  
  
— Очень, — инстинктивно она понимает, что он хочет услышать, и она не в том положении, чтобы отказывать ему в глупом комплименте. Она хочет его.  
  
— Тогда вы получите меня, принцесса. — Он нагибается и поднимает её. Она обхватывает его шею, целуя. Теперь он принадлежит ей — это всё, что имеет значение — и в этот раз она его не отпустит. Она осыпает его поцелуями, тянет за волосы, дразнит языком ухо.  
  
Они не снимают одежду, на это нет времени. Как только он усаживает её, она откидывается на спину и тянет его за собой. Ощущать, как он давит на неё, просто чудесно, и ей нравится то, что у него уже перехватывает дыхание. Из-за неё. Она обнимает ногами его бёдра и трётся пахом. Его руки разбираются с брюками, и вот она ощущает его кожу на своей.  
  
— Да, — подгоняет она, — сейчас, сейчас, сейчас.  
  
Его хриплый стон, когда он входит в неё, восхитителен, почти так же, как это чувство заполненности. Она шарит руками под его рубашкой; спина у него тёплая, сильная и настоящая. Она держится за его спину, когда он толкается в ней, раскачивая обоих сперва плавно, потом всё с большей силой.  
  
— Да, именно так, — стонет она тихо, ощущая его гордость. Он держит ритм гораздо дольше, чем все молодые люди, попадавшиеся ей, и это так — хорошо, такое удовольствие. Теперь он ищет её губы, и она открывается ему навстречу, разрешая повторять языком то же, что он делает внизу, и присасывается к нему, пока он не отрывается, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Вот так? — спрашивает он.  
  
Она давно переступила грань приличий сегодня. Распростёртая на спине, вколачиваемая в тонкий матрас в камере заключения — сейчас это вершина её существования, и она абсолютно счастлива.  
  
— Да, — отвечает она, уже плывущая от приближающегося оргазма, — именно так. Пожалуйста. И да, да, сейчас…  
  
Теперь он сопровождает каждый толчок громким звуком, наполовину стоном, наполовину смехом. Его глаза сияют, его лицо напряжено от усилия, и это самая чудесная в мире картина. Она тоже стонет, высоко и ликующе, и оба ускоряются в погоне за мигом триумфа.  
  
Когда этот миг приходит, она любит его.  
  
***  
  
Таркин продолжает смотреть, хотя уже давно завершил собственное неотложное дело; происходящее слишком любопытно, чтобы прерываться даже после окончания главного события.  
  
Когда Кренник в гневе покинул камеру, он был готов вмешаться. Вид мучений Органы заставил его содрогаться и сжимать ампулу так сильно, что её пришлось отложить в сторону, чтобы не раздавить. Он не знает, как ей удалось пережить это. То, как Кренник играл с её жизнью в нарушение прямого приказа, должно было бы привести его в бешенство. Но напротив, беззастенчивая наглость директора возбуждает его.  
  
Сейчас принцесса сидит, спрятав лицо в ладонях, терзаемая сожалениями.  
  
— Остаточные эффекты каллокаина впечатляют, — замечает Кренник. — Всё становится таким ясным — что он делал, что вы умоляли его сделать. Вы знаете, что предали себя, и в то же время вы помните, как сильно хотели этого.  
  
Она кивает, сжимая кулаки.  
  
— Жалкое вы создание, сенатор, — продолжает он с горечью. — Хотя всё ещё есть шанс, что вы останетесь живой после всего этого.  
  
— Я сбегу! — кричит она как директору, так и в камеру.  
  
Когда он отвечает, смотря прямо в объектив камеры, его ноздри раздуваются от плохо сдерживаемого гнева.  
  
— У вас не получится. Даже если вы сбежите, воспоминания будут преследовать вас всегда.  
  
Таркин выключает монитор и, вздыхая, падает в кресло. Ампула на столе сейчас кажется обвинением. Ему в самом деле стоило ограничить предварительное тестирование младшим офицерским составом.  
  
И всё же, он жаждет дня, когда наконец осмелится испробовать это на себе. Эта ухмылка. Эта белизна. Он решительно прячет ампулу в карман. Однажды он узнает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отдельное замечание касательно сомнительного согласия в фанфике: сексуальные сцены имеют место, когда один из персонажей под воздействием наркотика и, таким образом, не способен дать своё согласие (хотя и очень жаждет подобных действий в это время).


End file.
